Luigi & Daisy: Amor Et Fortitudo
by Luigi Legends
Summary: Luigi and Daisy Abandon Mushroom Kingdom and SarasaLand and embark on a journey that they will never forget
1. Summer Day’s

Hey Luigi Legends here to bring you the new and improved Amor Et Fortitudo, after a 4 months of retooling the first chapter is finally ready now get ready to see Amor in a new light and some of your favorite characters as well

Now then on with the story

By the way

Story ©Luigi Legends, Everything Else ©Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 1

**Summer Day's**

**Peach's Castle, Grand Ballroom**

A somber melody drifted though the midsummer air, a beautiful piano ballad that graced the golden white hallways of the castle and the workers within, giving all who heard its tune the brief sense of peace that they always longed for, locked within its lush tone and deep harmony and yet it sparked the bittersweet memories of days long gone by

The pianist behind the melody, a young woman dressed in an elegant pink dress, played it with a refined grace of lucid experience, her long blonde hair swayed and shined with her movements as her elegant passion burned with the influence of the song, the bittersweet memories and emotions poured with every stroke, her own pearl blue eyes betrayed her own sense of relief as she let her passion wander free, blissfully unaware she was being watched

From the doorway another young woman watched, her own brunette brown hair draping over her crystal blue eyes and her own simple golden orange dress flowed from her relaxed stance, she stood there watching, waiting and letting her own memories wander free, relishing the bittersweet moments and waiting until her friend was finished

When finally the last note had been played, the young pianist just sat lost in thought, lost in her own memories... until her friend broke the silence

"That always was your favorite Dire Dire Docks, Peach" The brunette sighed flicking her deep burnt orange hair over her shoulders

Peach turned and smiled, she got up and ran over to her best friend giving her an overdue hug

"So you did miss me" The brunette smiled accepting the hug, her solid expression giving way to a smile

"Daisy you've been gone a month now how can I not miss you" Peach broke away and looked at her friend, staring into her sapphire blue eyes "how was your trip by the way"

"Ugh Minister Ivanna wouldn't leave me alone, I don't know why she bothers she runs most of the Sarasaland anyways" Daisy spat "anyways any idea where Mario is, he promised me a tennis match"

"He's probably upstairs sleeping again you know him"

"I'll bet, what about Luigi, where is he anyways?"

"He went out again, he said he'll be back later" Peach smiled and nudged her "come on let's get something to drink, this is hardly the place to talk anyways"

"Alright" Daisy replied following Peach out the door

**Toad Town, Dojo**

A young man stood opposite an aging toad master, he wore simple navy blue overalls and a deep blue green shirt all of this accompanied by a green hat, a green hat with a signature L on it, his face was determined but his eyes betrayed an element of fear and insecurity

He was Mario's eternal understudy and younger brother, Luigi

"Prepare yourself my friend" The Master sighed, his aging eyes lighting up "and remember what I thought you"

Luigi took an honorable bow and replied "I'm ready, HAVE AT YOU"

Luigi charged at The Master, bringing the back of his hand toward the elderly toad's face, when the old man stopped it with his own arm

The Master then brought his fist into Luigi's face, throwing the green plumber backwards a few feet

Luigi recovered and brought his leg into a wide arc determined to flatten the ancient toad, the master matched his move and blocked the kick, Luigi span back and threw 3 more punches all of them blocked by the wily old man. The fight continued with Luigi and the Master trading blows and blocking each other accordingly

Until Luigi finally frustrated, snapped his fingers calling a thunder clap then pure lightning to his hands, he was prepared to finally end the drawn out duel, The Master merely smiled

Luigi weaved his arm back as if to throw a pitch, and in one motion hurled a lightning bolt at The Master

With a stroke of his hand the master deflected the bolt and followed up by bringing his knee up into Luigi's gut, knocking the green plumber on his back

"Don't be careless, my friend" The Master stated in his own sage like way as he hovered over the fallen plumber

"Who said I was" Luigi grinned throwing a kick and forcing The Master backwards, then leaping to his feet and ready to bring his leg down hard onto the recovering Master, the master blocked with both his hands but struggled to hold back the attack, he threw off the attack then put his hand up in a surrender

"Enough, that is enough" He coughed, dusting his maroon robe then he smiled "quick and unexpected, you have been paying attention"

Luigi bowed

"Care for a drink my friend, you've earned it" The Master offered as he walked to his tea table and pour two glasses

"Only a small one please, Daisy's going to have me bolting down Wakka juice when she arrives" Luigi accepted taking the glass and finishing it in the same moment

"You're lucky to have such a spirited friend, Luigi" The Master smiled in his own old sage way "and I think she's lucky to have you too"

"You really think so?" Luigi blushed setting his empty glass down

"I think I do, but that is enough for today your friends are waiting" he replied

"Thank you Master, I'll return soon" Luigi bowed taking his leave

"I look forward to it, goodbye my friend" he called

**Peach's Castle, Throne Room**

"Come on Peach, you know you want to" Daisy teased as she held up a bottle of Wakka Juice

"I don't know Daisy, I think we should wait for the others" Peach replied sitting down on the steps of her throne

"Aw come on, I have no idea when Mario's going to wake up and Luigi's still out" she sighed "just one round, Peach come on"

Peach looked up at her and was met by Daisy's disarming puppy dog stare accompanied by her irritable gunmetal blue eyes "Alright, alright one round" Peach smiled as she shook her head

"Wait hold that thought" Daisy whispered as she listened to the sound of the outer doors of the room open and the sound whistling drifted into the room

"Daisy, what is it"

"Shhh…" she replied slipping behind one of the rooms support columns

"Huh?"

The throne room's inner door swung open and a familiar green plumber strolled into the room

"Hey Peach" Luigi waved as he moved closer to the staring princess, unaware that someone was slowly creeping up behind him "uh… why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason…" Peach slipped watching Daisy sneak within inches of the plumber, slowly preparing to…

"What? Is something behind me bec… AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Luigi screamed as he found himself landing nose first into the carpet, Daisy squarely on top of him

…Tackle the poor sod

"HEY WEEGEE!" Daisy shouted holding the him down

"Ow… Daisy! When you get back" Luigi asked his shock giving way to confusion and relief

"Awhile ago, did you miss me" she replied getting off of him and helping him to his feet

"You have no idea…" he muttered as his cheeks flushed

"Come on, me and Peach are going for a full round wanna join?"

"When you're here, why not" he answered taking the bottle of juice from her

**A few bottles later**

"I WIN!" Daisy shouted slamming her bottle down with a satisfying thud, shuddering the makeshift table that they sat at, Luigi and Peach set their glasses down both defeated

"I'm done, ughh" Luigi sighed looking at Daisy then Peach "Peach, you alright?"

She simply groaned in response, knocking over a few bottles in the process

"Yeah your fine… you hear something?" Luigi asked taking note of distant thump

"I heard something" Daisy replied standing up "that sounded like… a cannon going off"

"You think we should check…" Luigi started but would probably never finish

Moments later the throne room exploded

* * *

And so it begins

Please Read & Review and let me know how I did


	2. Heroes and Tyrants

Everything ©Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 2

**Heroes and Tyrants**

"What in the stars was that?" Daisy thought getting to her feet moments after the explosion had passed, then glancing around to see the damage

The explosion tore apart the throne room debris and broken glass blanketed the floor, piles of wood and stone littered the floor one in particular caught her attention, among the wood and rock a dusty snow white glove hung limp buried underneath the wreckage

"PEACH!" she screamed tearing into the rubble for her trapped friend, tears forming from the rising dust as it filled her eyes "PEACH GIVE ME A SIGN, GIVE ME ANYTHING!"

The princess's hand flexed in response

"Thank god, Peach I'm going to get you out just keep still!"

"DAISY! Thank god your safe" Luigi shouted climbing though the debris towards her

"I'm fine but Peach is buried under the rubble we got to get her out"

Before Luigi could answer the throne room rumbled and quaked as the sound of heavy footfall drew close

"I think the princess is just fine where she is, unless you want to hand her over" a dark sinister voice answered

"Bowser I should have guessed" Daisy retorted staring back towards the Koopa king as he emerged from the burning daylight

"Always have to spoil my fun now do you, you damn flower princess… now then what's it going to be, are you going to hand her over or do I get to test my new…_ toys_" Bowser chuckled malevolence seeped in his voice as he unsheathed a new set of sliver claws

"D-Daisy get Peach out then get to safety…" Luigi whimpered as he moved between her and the King

"And leave you alone with him, not happening" She replied sternly she wasn't about to leave her friend alone with a monster much less a monster like Bowser

"Daisy… please"

"I'm not leaving, I'm…"

"Quit ignoring me stache!" Bowser roared as he spat a fireball at the green plumber

Luigi with a flick of his wrist called lightning to his hand and cut the burning fireball clean in two

"Oh, picked up a few tricks have we stache?" Bowser heaved hot red energy collected at his mouth "well then try this!"

Bowser blew a stream of flame at the wily hero who met it with a torrent of pure lightning and green fire, as the powers met Bowser couldn't help but notice the green plumber had started smiling

"HEY! what's so funny stache?" Bowser growled feeling slightly insulted as he maintained the stream

"Might want to watch your head" Luigi smirked as a familiar shadow formed over Bowser's head causing the King to take pause and look "what?" he barked slightly shocked as the shadow grew over his eyes

"Surprise!" a familiar red clad plumber yell as he brought his hammer down on the Koopa Kings head slamming his massive jaw shut and stopping the red torrent of fire before stamping down hard on the grizzly Koopas face and landing cleanly in front of the stunned tyrant

The plumber had the look of the ages his familiar set of worn navy blue overalls and a famous bright red shirt fit well with his dark brown hair and well groomed mustache, but looking past all that he had the look of a hero and his face said just that… along with a signature red cap with a world famous M on it

He was the Luigi's older brother the Mushroom Kingdoms champion, The Red Hero Mario

"MARIO!" Bowser roared coming to his senses in front of his arch rival

"Hey-a Bowser ya miss me?" Mario grinned adjusting his trademark hat

Bowser laughed as his eyes burned with demonic intent "well now isn't this perfect, it's time for you to finally die Mario"

"Don't bet on it" Mario answered completely unafraid while readying his hammer "let's do this bro"

Luigi nodded and the room descended into a maelstrom of fire and chaos

Pillar's collapsed, explosions and fires raged, as punches kicks and raw steel met rock, stone, steel and flesh, Bowsers massive furious swipes versus the Brother's hammers and signature jumps. The once glorious throne room shuddered at the scope of the fight as its once marble white walls fell under the firepower of the twin brothers and the raging titan its red carpet now set ablaze by the fighting

Daisy could only take glances at the fight as she ripped away at the stones that kept her friend buried, keeping her head down with the odd explosion throwing debris her way and coughing up the dust and smoke that was rapidly filling the room

"Peach you really need to hire a better mason…" she joked as most of the rubble began to clear, while one of the drapes on the far side of the room was set ablaze by a stray fire ball "…or at least make this place fire proof"

The buried princess's hand gave way to a familiar one finger gesture followed by a slight rumble as she struggled to get free

Daisy pulled off the last large piece of rubble and helped the dusty princess to her feet

"Is it really the time to make jokes Daisy" Peach scowled slightly breathless before taking note of the raging inferno and ensuing chaos the engulfed the room

"At least it can't get any worse" Daisy remarked noting her friends uneasiness with the destruction but assured that they were safe for the time being, until Bowser caught eye of her and the now freed princess and began moving towards them like the grim menace that he was, batting away the Bros until he was at the base of the throne

"Or… not" she gulped as Bowser smiled as he approached the throne

"Well princess it looks like you get to witness the sight of a life time or rather the end of one" Bower mocked in a sarcastic tone as he pulled out a large piece of steel, it was large and slightly ornate and had a passing resemblance to a trident, Daisy couldn't help but feel an air of uneasiness when she looked at the thing

True to their determination Luigi and Mario shot though the inferno and straight at the King who had been waiting for just that moment and used the blunt end of the steel to send Luigi spiraling back into the sea of flame, Mario who was not as lucky was swept up on the trident end of the weapon and was rammed straight into the wall and pinned there as the Koopa King smiled with his obvious victory

Mario never willing to back down shot an furious glare at the King before attempting to taunt him "Come on is this the best you've go…"

Bowser not quite ready to finish his rival but not wanting to listen to him either silenced the plumber with a bone jarring punch to which Mario slumped down still pinned in position, cold cocked

"Now then" He chuckled as he advanced towards the throne "where was I"

Daisy was never really was the vulgar type neither was Peach for that matter but seeing Mario's unconscious form and Bowser slow coming at them could only really be summed up in one line "aw... aw crap…" she whispered before grabbing Peach and slowly backing away while mentally reviewing her options

As tough as she was she couldn't hope to go up against Bowser not by herself anyways and certainly not with the claws Bowser had sheathed at his sides, running would be pointless as well most of the side doors were coated in flames and the stretch to the inner doors was a sea of fire, but as far as she knew Peach would be fine Bowser wouldn't hurt his bride to be, herself on the other hand well Bowser had never taken the least bit of interest in her in fact it looked like he even hated her, maybe even enough to kill her and that uncertainty alone was certainly enough to scare her

"What are we going to do, what are we going to do" Daisy thought slowly starting to panic as she took frantic steps back until her back met the wall "Star's Please No" panic sweeping across her mind now

Bowser now level with them stared at her with a grim smile on his face "Now what to do with you, you damn flower princess… Kidnap, no wait you'll just cause problems"

Daisy seeing no way out now started silently prayed for a miracle

"Slave… nah royalty hardly makes for good slaves"

Daisy caught a quick glance from Peach, she was out of ideas too

"…I guess that only leaves one thing, I'll have to _kill you_" he smiled in his own cruel heartless style as he unsheathed his claws

Daisy completely froze, the words alone turned her body to complete stone despite the sheer fear and panic all she could feel was her eyes and her jaw quiver as Bowser raised his claws for the kill

She forced her eyes shut and waited for death to follow

* * *

Whew, thank god you have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter I really really hate writing fights and this one took me no less that 3 different try's to get even somewhat right, hopefully the next chapter will be finished a bit faster and will be a bit better regardless

Please Read & Review Constructive Criticism would be especially appreciated


	3. Legends and Devils

Chapter 3

**Legends and Devils **

The sharp piercing sound of steel clashing cut though the raging inferno in the throne room

Daisy opened her eyes and to her relief Luigi was there holding Bowser back using one of the decorative swords that had fallen in the intense fighting, he was clearly struggling to hold him back "how much longer before he finishes both of us…" she thought a strange sense of fearful calm washing over her followed by a dark almost wronging sensation that seemed to becoming from…

"Luigi?" Daisy whispered as the feeling grew stronger the air around her grew colder and eerily darker despite the raging inferno that was engulfing the room,

"So Stashe you want to go first… come on you first nice and slow" Bowser seethed as he pressed down harder trying to drive Luigi's own blade though him. Luigi held there losing inch by inch to Bowser not noticing the slight purple tinge that lingered in Bowser's eyes "I can't stop him…" Luigi thought panic starting to take him, he thought of Peach who he had gotten to safety before he did this and Daisy… she was probably scared out of her mind not that she would ever show it "I can't let her down not here…" he thought shutting his eye trying to come up with a plan until…

"Luigi…" a voice whispered cutting clearly though what should have been a raging inferno, opening his eyes he was standing in a very different place, a dim observation room overlooking a dark emerald green sun "glad to see you could make it…" the voice sighed behind him, Luigi turned and he was soon looking straight into a piece of his past that he wanted no part of

"Mr. L… what do **you** want" Luigi hissed looking at his other half who was still locked behind a cage formed by the Pure Hearts, trapped with the burning essence of the Chaos Heart sealed behind him, he leaned out of the shadows and answered "skip the pleasantries, we're in trouble and you need my help"

"What makes you think I'm going to accept your help after what happened last time…" Luigi spat insulted recalling the brutal memories of before

"Her…" he sighed projecting a clear image of Daisy out of thin air while moving into the light to face him

"Daisy… what do you want with her L!" Luigi growled enraged that he had dragged her into this

Mr. L dismissed Luigi bitter glare and continued "it's not about what I want rather it's what you want to do or rather what you need to do… because I know what she means to you"

"And if I refuse"

"You won't"

Luigi turned away looking out the glass at the burning green sun, he stared at it for a moment debating fruitlessly before placing his hand on the glass and answering quietly "Daisy… Damn it all fine" Mr. L his expression masked by the shadows reached though the cage and offered his hand "Do we have an accord"

Luigi walked back and looked at the offered hand, a tiny Chaos Heart formed in his palm surrounded by whisper black tendrils, Luigi cursed quietly as he closed his eyes he knew he was about to make another deal with the devil and he hated himself for it "I'm sorry Daisy…" he whispered quietly as he took the hand and blackness swallowed him

"What!" Bowser growled as he found himself being forced back slowly by the now Chao fueled hero, his immense strength being matched then overpowered by his once cowering foe, his might faltering Bowser swiped his free claw hoping to at least distract the green demon his ruse worked as Luigi blocked his swipe but was force dodge back to avoid dismemberment skidding only inches from a now alarmed Daisy

Bowser pressing his momentary advantage charged at the empowered plumber hoping to finish him before thing got worse, Luigi unmoved by his desperation held his ground and brought his sword to block Bowser's swiping charge

The clash caused a ripple of chao energy that immediately extinguished the throne rooms burning inferno, Bowser struggled as pressed every bit of his taxed strength behind his claws hoping that they would finish the plumber, he looked straight into his enemies eyes hoping to see anger or desperation but instead he was greeted by goulash possessed green eyes and a cruel smile before Luigi disappeared in a wink

Before Bowser could even blink he found himself propelled into the air being knocked around like a simple soccer ball, the tortuous impacts continued until he was smashed clean into the floor leaving the king wounded but far from beaten "is that all you got, and here I thought you were Mario's brother stache!" Bowser grunted as he readied himself for another round just as Luigi reappeared in front of him clearly amused by the king's arrogant attitude

Daisy watched everything unfold in front of her, she could hardly believe what she saw Luigi her sweet timid Luigi was brutally beating up Bowser… and he was enjoying it she could see the cruel smile on his face as he repeatedly pounded Bowser into the ground not stopping until the Koopa King had finally stopped moving and even then he drew his fist back for another go

"LUIGI! STOP" She shouted in the strongest voice she could manage, miraculously Luigi paused just long enough for her to grab his arm and forced him to face her forcing him to meet her eyes, his eerie green stare not betraying a hint of anger or compassion that alone left her at a loss for words

Preoccupied she didn't notice Bowser's eyes suddenly open taking on bright purple glow "SURPRISE!" he shouted as he launched a blast of energy at the both of them, blowing her off her feet and Luigi though the throne and into the wall

"It was fun playing with you though this lumbering brute, but I'm afraid the fun must end here" Bowser stated uncharacteristically snidely walking over to her while causing several swords to hover around his hand "I'll be taking your green capped boyfriend little princess" with a snap the swords suddenly stopped moving and in unison flicked in her direction "but as for you well… say hello to the Queen Jaydes for me"

"You're not Bowser, who are you?" Daisy asked flatly stalling trying to grab for one of the weapons scattered around her

Bowser paused for a moment then laughed "I could tell you…" he snapped his fingers launching all the swords straight at her "but I much rather see you dead then informed… Ciao"

Daisy leapt to a crouch and brought up one of the swords in a last ditch guard she wasn't going down not without a fight, the swords rocketed at her but she held her ground preparing for what was going to come next

The wet sound of cold unrelenting steel meeting flesh echoed though the still air

Everything happened so fast Daisy could hardly believe what had happened, she touched the wet splotches that had spattered on her face she couldn't believe what it was…

_Blood_

She could feel the warm wet feeling of it washing across her dress staining her hands and dripping from her hair

But it wasn't hers

Before her Luigi held his ground skewered by a half dozen swords, he grabbed one of the swords and ripped it from his body, he took one step forward raised it… then fell

"And here I thought you were in control L… Pathetic"

Daisy scrambled over to him numb from the shock "Lu-Luigi…" she stuttered breathless as she looked into his dull blank eyes, without a thought she pulled the swords from his body each one felt like a piece of her was being ripped away, when the last sword clattered to the floor she leaned over him, her expression completely dark

"Well now that that's done" Bowser chuckled "are you ready to join him"

A single tear ran down Daisy cheek and touched Luigi's

Bowser never saw it coming in an instant Daisy threw one of the bloodied swords at Bowser her anguish and sorrow replace by rage and bloodlust, he blocked it then swiped at her, Daisy rolled to the side and grabbed another sword, seizing her opportunity she leapt up on his arm and stabbed into the soft part of Bowser's scaly shoulder, Bowser roared in agony as she twisted the weapon into his exposed flesh causing the his blood spill onto the floor, far from finished Daisy grabbed her crown and used its sharp edges to rend deep gashes into Bowser's face, the blood from her attacks splashed across her face and across the remnants of her dress and made her look truly vicious

Bowser roared clearly in pain the purple glow in his eyes vanished as he viciously slashed the Princess off rending at the cloth and flesh of one her arms, causing Daisy to land several feet from where Luigi lay, she clutched her now bloodied arm as the wound Bowser had caused wept with blood, she ignored it and stumbled over to Luigi and fell to her knees at his side, the world started to echo around her

Bowser reeling from what the Princess had done to him a moment ago ripped the sword from his shoulder, the sight of his own blood instantly sent him into a frenzy

Bowser roared ferociously, he inhaled deeply and blew a giant fireball at the one who had caused him his weeping pain

"I'm sorry Luigi, I tried" Daisy whispered to herself regret and sorrow flooding her thoughts as she stared down at Luigi and ran her hand though his hair before pulling his head close to her and letting the last tears fall "I-I wish we had more time together"

She didn't even feel the explosion hit, everything around her blurred and then when it stopped she struggled to look up, she just felt so tired everything felt so heavy, she let herself slump, her vision started dimming and she could feel her heart drumming on every part of her body she took one last look at Luigi who had landed in front of her "This is it... Luigi…I'm sorry I never told you… you were the greatest friend I had…I-I never told you that...that…"

"…I love you…"

The last thing she saw was the wall behind Bowser burst into flames and Bowser himself disappear in a cloud of dust

Then nothing but blackness…


	4. The King and The Jester

Chapter 4

**The King and the Jester**

Bowser stumbled though the chakroad badly bruised and beaten from the fight he had had to retreat from moments ago. His troops and personal consort rushed towards him, worried about their great king's injuries.

Kamek and Kammy, his most trusted advisors, worked though the crowd toward him, disbelief and worry clear on their faces. Kammy immediately began treating his wounds. Bowser tried to hold his anger in check until Kamek finally asked, "My lord, Mario again?"

Bowser could feel his rage grow in reaction to that comment, slowly forming into a firestorm within his mind, each part of his body screaming for bloody retribution against the puppet master of the entire ordeal. Mustering up what control he had Bowser answered, "Mr. Green and that damn flower princess."

"…And Mario," He added hesitantly.

"My lord, what possible reason could you have for going to the face those three alon…"

"WE HAD A PLAN!" Bowser roared, unable to keep his anger in check, while leaping to his feet and grabbing Kamek by his collar. "NOW WHERE IS THAT DAMNED JESTER?"

"The Arcane Sanctum my lord Bowser sir…" Kamek whimpered as his king released him.

Bowser stormed off in the direction of the sanctum, with both Kamek and Kammy taking off after him.

"THAT JESTER HAS A LOT TO ANSWER FOR!"

Dimentio replayed Bowser's clash with the Mario Brothers smiling with glee as the chaos aura formed around Luigi. "…Perfect, you're still there L, even after all this time," Dimentio laughed as he watched Luigi bring down Bowser and then subsequently be brought down by him. "My my, if only my little puppet lasted a little bit longer you would have been all mine."

Dimentio rewound and paused, focusing in on Daisy. "But protecting another now… you're not in control yet are you?" Dimentio frowned at the sight of his light green eyes. "That cowardly fool still has control and you don't have access to your full power either," the jester leaned back in his seat. "Ah well, we'll fix that soon enough."

Bowser punched the Sanctum door open forcing Dimentio to snap the recording off.

"DIMENTIO!" Bowser roared as the jester lept to his feet.

Dimentio smiled as he took a courteous bow at his raging king. "My lord, is there a prob-" he started sarcastically before Bowser grabbed him and locked him a vice-like grip.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Bowser growled, fire on his breath as he tightened his grip on the jester.

Dimentio smiled despite the grip Bowser held on him and answered, "Just helping you _acquire_ our prize; it didn't work as well as I had planned however."

Bowser opened up one of his hands and drew his razor sharp claws, placing them directly over Dimentio's forehead.

"You won't, you still need me for the heart… remember?"

Bowser glared furiously at Dimentio before releasing him.

"You try that again and I will send you back to the Underwhere in pieces."

Dimentio smiled and dusted off his clothing as Bowser turned to his advisers who were standing in the hall.

"Kammy, Kamek, I want every spell and incantation he casts checked out by one of our own."

Kamek and Kammy looked at each other before answering, "Yes my lord, gladly."

Bowser took another look at Dimentio before turning to leave.

"My lord, don't try to abduct L again, it's pointless."

Bowser paused and turned to face the jester again.

"What do you mean by that?" Bowser asked, glaring at him.

"The light-side still has control over him, and even if he didn't, the heart's power has been sealed."

"So this was all pointless then," Bowser drew his claws again. "You have ten seconds to convince me not to hack you to pieces."

"Actually, it was far from pointless, it was quite enlightening. It will take longer than I expected and we we'll need a few things from my old tribe, but rest assured my lord, we can rewrite the universe once I have them."

"You will explain yourself at the war meeting because right now I don't have time for this," Bowser answered, taking a glance back before leaving Dimentio to his brooding.

"My lord, why don't we just deal with him now; he clearly has no loyalty to the throne," Kamek asked as he chased after Bowser.

"As much as I want to, we need him for the Chaos Heart. So tell me how far have the both of you gotten with the Dark Prognosticus."

"We've barely begun deciphering it; we are waiting on translations and information from both the Shy Guy Nations and the Boos. Currently we don't have the scripture to translate half of it, much less figure out how to manipulate the Chaos Heart."

"So be it, what about arms production?"

Kammy cleared her throat and answered, "Smithy reports that production is though the roof. He's built enough weapons and munitions to rearm several of our fleets. He also reports that your special projects are nearly complete."

"Good, call him and a war council; we have much to discuss…" Bowser clutched his side in response to his renewed pain, "After I've had rest and treatment."

"Yes, my lord," Kamek and Kammy answered running off to their new duty.

"My greatest plan begins to unfold."


	5. And So… It Begins

**Chapter 5**

**And So… It Begins**

After finishing his brief stay in the infirmary, Bowser had called together his immediate generals and leaders; from General Guy, to his second in command Smithy, even the Crystal King and King Boo. The key people from his inner circle arrived to finalize what might be his greatest plan ever.

"Soon… soon everything will be mine and this time not even you can stop me, Mario," Bowser thought quietly to himself as he watched everyone file in one after the other.

Once everyone, including Kammy and Kamek, had collected in the war room Bowser began by questioning one of the loose ends in his grand scheme.

"Dimentio, perhaps now you would like to tell us about your little addition?"

"Well my lord, there's a temple hidden on a remote island in the Oho Ocean. Inside is an artifact that if we can… shall we say, _deal with_, we can remove this artifact and take the first step towards ultimate power."

"Well then why don't you tell us how we _deal_ with this artifact?" Bowser asked, now fairly intrigued alongside the rest of the table.

"No need," Dimentio smiled.

"What! Why?"

"I've already begun," Behind him the war room screen flickered to life revealing an ancient temple with Darkland ships and troops crowding quickly around it. Barrages of cannon fire and high explosives blew the entrance to the temple allowing Koopa Troops storm the interior.

"I did not authorize this, Dimentio!" Bowser seethed with utter contempt erupting from his seat and causing the entire room to shake.

The Jester merely laughed and answered, "Perhaps not but bare with it my lord, it will be the first step to our… ultimate show."

Behind them the main screen clicked again and flicked over to one of the troops inside the temple.

"Bowser Sir! We captured the interior of the building and taken the Fire God captive; orders?"

Dimentio turned back to the screen, "Set the charges I gave you then move a fair distance from the temple."

The Troopa looked nervously at Bowser.

"Do it…"

"Sir!"

The troops cleared away from the ancient structure as their ships drifted to a watchful position. Within, a select few troops set the wrapped charges given to them by the insane jester, laying the explosives across the ancient structure paying no mind to its significance nor its denizen.

The Fire God could only watch as they set the magical bombs around the base of the Fire Orb, shouting in vain trying to reason with the loyalist troops.

"Please stop, you have no idea what you're doing!"

His words fell on deaf ears as one of the troops gave him a rattling kick to the head.

"Shut up."

"Please… stop…"

He could only watch as the last of the explosives were laid across the Sacred Orb. Black aura emanated from the explosives, overlapping with the light given off the artifact. The Koopa troops quickly evacuated, leaving the Fire God to his grim fate. The timer on the explosives clicked on and slowly clicked down leaving the Fire God a last moment of thought and regret.

"And so it begins."

The temple exploded into a maelstrom of chaotic black fire that quickly roared into a black whirlwind that darkened the sky, covering the vast expanse in a heartless black haze.

The Koopa troops that surrounded the chaotic sight could only watch in both awe and terror of the darkness they had just unleashed, and even more surprising and unnerving was the fact that Dimentio had just warped in right in front of the raging black storm laughing like that mad man that he was.

The base of the whirlwind, as if reacting to his presence, expanded, warping into a black sphere. After doing so began to glow ever so faintly. The black storm pulsed and weakened as if something had sickened it, reacting the same way a boo would while absorbing a light.

Suddenly a glimmer of light shot from the base, then another, followed by countless more that kept coming until nothing but unbearably bright light shot from the former temple, blinding everyone who was foolish enough to look into it. When the light finally subsided everyone looked and both surprise and shocked. The storm had disappeared and instead a large golden yellow phoenix had taken its place.

The Phoenix, with one flap of its wings, dispersed the troops that had surrounded the former fire temple, screeching in obvious victory. The bird looked down to find one person standing before it. The incarnate of the flame paused, staring at the masked jester with a look that could only be described a pure horror mixed with intensely raw hate. The Phoenix called to the sky, releasing seven bursts of light that scattered across the sky before quickly vanishing in an eruption of flame, leaving the jester with a sickening grin across his masked face.

Warping before Bowser and the others again, Dimentio could not stop smiling.

"So?" Bowser asked, not sure what to make of the entire situation.

"And now we step up our plans for the Mushroom Kingdom," Dimentio started, "The first piece will be there."

"Piece of what?"

"A piece to rewriting everything."

"Now shall we get this council underway?"


End file.
